shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Feritt Senzer
General Information Feritt Senzer is a male human from Eriadu, and a former Imperial scout trooper. He employs guerrilla tactics against the Empire's forces, choosing to combat their morale and resources rather than kill any personnel, though he does make an exception for high-ranking officers. He is skilled with concealment, wilderness survival, marksmanship and combat tactics. Generally, he employs long-range weaponry to strike from a distance. Normally, he carries a disassembled anti-materiel rifle, which he can unpack and set up in order to destroy or damage enemy vehicles, equipment and supplies from a very long distance. History Early Life Feritt was born into a family of laborers on the planet Eriadu, an industrial world where the only prospects of advancement came from allegiance with the Empire. Youth not born into the upper classes were usually faced with the choice to begin working in one of the planet's many refineries or factories, or to sign up for service with the Empire. In order to ease the pressure on his family, he joined the Imperial military as soon as he was of age, promising to send back as much of his earnings as possible. Career with the Empire Feritt's military career was unimpressive and mostly unexciting for the first few years. After completing his training, he spent a year as a naval trooper aboard one of the Empire's patrol ships before being transferred into one of the Empire's legions as a stormtrooper. This experience brought him to many fringe worlds where the Empire hadn't completely solidified its influence, showing him just how desperately some people wanted to stay out of the Empire's grasp and to what lengths the Empire would go to ensure that didn't happen. Despite his misgivings, he still had a duty to his family and had made a great many friends in the ranks of his unit. He saw very little difference between the character of his comrades and that of the people they were forced to police. Having to choose between the two put a great deal of stress on him, but before long, his service earned him yet another promotion and a transfer to the Imperial Expeditionary Corps as a scout trooper. This presented him with an opportunity to distance himself from the war, if only a little. His time with the Expeditionary Corps wasn't nearly as pleasant as he'd hoped, though. It was the longest leg of his career, spanning almost five years, and although he'd made some advancements through the ranks, the greater pay didn't serve to motivate him much. He continued to send money to his family, but almost completely cut off communication. Slowly, he began conspiring with many of the other dissatisfied members of his unit, and spent several months helping to organize a mass defection along with Captain Everik Dein, the commander of the exploratory vessel his unit was stationed aboard. As a part of his defection, Feritt was believed to be dead - lost in an accident that was supposed to have claimed a troop transport and all of the soldiers aboard. Captain Dein took responsibility for the event and eventually allowed himself to be captured by the Alliance before the Empire could punish him or investigate the incident further. Post-Defection After leaving the Empire, Feritt and several dozen of his comrades disappeared into Hutt space, drifting for a short time before establishing themselves in the underworld of Nar Shaddaa. They became criminal mercenaries, taking over a small section of city for themselves and making it their sanctuary while building a small empire of their own. He considered contacting his family again, but didn't want to risk the safety of his comrades. Unfortunately, some loose ends still eventually began to unravel, and the gang of defectors began slowly dissolving due to pressures from both rival criminal organizations and Imperial agents. They were forced to abandon their territory and scatter to the winds, each going their own way in order to keep the others safe. Feritt began traveling, drifting between crews of adventurers and smugglers. At some point, he split off on his own again and began traveling to Imperial-controlled worlds to fight a personal war against the Empire's morale, hoping to inspire more like-minded soldiers to defect and fight for themselves. Acquaintance of the Broker's Agents During his one-man crusade against the Empire's propaganda, Feritt found himself on Onderon, hiding out in a village called Darrastead and spending most of his days harassing Imperial patrols and supply depots. He soon came across the path of some of the Broker's agents and decided to aid them in the defense of Whisper Base. Afterward, the Rebellion attempted to recruit him, but his past experiences had led him to distrust the Alliance, and he respectfully declined, instead choosing to keep his independent status. Later on, it was revealed that Feritt did begin to work with the Rebellion, but not as an official member. Instead, he was hired on to support various SpecForce operations in exchange for information regarding his former Imperial comrades. In particular, he was told that the captain who had helped him defect, Everik Dein, was being held at a secret Alliance prison camp on Jagomir. He accompanied the agents there during their inspection of the prison, and then stayed to help the Alliance oversee the prisoners before helping the agents again after their retreat from Arda I.